


Escondido

by NefertariQueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefertariQueen/pseuds/NefertariQueen
Summary: Universo Alterno en Mundo Moderno.-Padmé Amidala, la nueva abogada de La Orden, estaba segura de dos cosas: la primera, que el hijo de su jefe era un inmaduro insufrible, la segunda... que aún así era el hombre más sexy que jamás hubiera visto en persona.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! bueno, dejando de lado mi proyecto de "El caballero y la senadora" ya llevaba varias semanas con esta historia en mi cabeza. Este es un AU ubicado en nuestro tiempo y aviso desde ahorita, es categoría M por escenas explícitas... ustedes las verán muy bien desde ahorita. No será largo, uno capítulos a lo mucho.  
> ¡disfruten!

_Nadie sabe a dónde vuela mi mente  
Te mantengo en secreto, debo confesar  
He estado visualizándonos, la imagen me sonroja  
Mi imaginación en su mejor momento_

Sabé entró al restaurante buscando con su mirada al resto de sus amigas, encontró a Dormé sentada cerca del bar con Cordé, y ambas le hicieron señas. Las dos tenían cervezas a medio tomar sobre la mesa, y cuando Sabé se acercó para sentarse, hizo una señal al mesero de que trajera otra ronda.

—¡Vaya, Sabé!—saludó Cordé con una sonrisa—¡Al fin te veo!

—Oh, dramática—Sabé rodó los ojos, sentándose a su lado—Solo he faltado dos veces a nuestra noche de chicas.

—Sí, nuestra noche de chicas, que es una vez al mes. Eso significa que llevo dos meses sin saber nada de ti, y eso es demasiado—Cordé alargó la última palabra e hizo una mueca.

—A ti te hizo mal el club de teatro en la escuela—replicó—Eres por mucho la persona más dramática que conozco.

—¿Y qué esperabas?—dijo Dormé, metiéndose en la conversación—¿No recuerdas cuando hizo de Julieta y tardó tres minutos enteros en morir en plena obra? Se retorcía en el suelo como poseída.

Sabé rio, recordando esa anécdota. Cordé frunció los labios y bebió otro sorbo de cerveza.

—No fue tan dramático ¿oh si?—susurró con pena.

—Oh, lo fue—dijo Sabé—Pero al menos nos diste una buena anécdota para la posteridad.

—Bueno ya, no más drama por esta noche—decretó solemnemente, dejando la cerveza frente a ella con gesto exagerado—¿Y las demás?

—Rabé me llamó y dijo que venía en camino—dijo Sabé.

—¿Y Padmé?

—Ahí está.

Dormé señaló la entrada del establecimiento y las tres chicas la vieron entrar, inmediatamente alzaron sus manos para indicarle dónde estaba, Cordé se dejó llevar por la emoción y se paró para darle un abrazo.

—¡Es un milagro!—dijo entre risas.

Dormé y Sabé se miraron entre sí divertidas; de todas, Padmé era la que tenía el trabajo más demandante y faltaba con más frecuencia a su noche de chicas. Esta la primera a la que acudía en el año, y era abril.

—Ja, ja—rio Padmé de manera sarcástica, pero de igual modo le regresó el abrazo—También me alegro de verte.

—¿Te pedimos un cóctel, Padmé?—preguntó Sabé, consciente de que a ella no le gustaba mucho la cerveza.

—No, tomaré lo mismo que ustedes.

Las tres amigas se miraron entre sí con sorpresa, una expresión que no le pasó desapercibida a Padmé, quien se sentó en la mesa despacio.

—¿Todo bien?

—Ah, sí—Cordé hizo señas al mesero, encargándole una cerveza más—Es solo que llevamos mucho tiempo sin verte.

—Lo sé—Padmé suspiró y se recargó en la silla—Ha sido un año pesado en La Orden.

—Escuché que tu buffet está al tope de casos, eso es bueno.

—Sí, en cierta forma, aunque algunos clientes me agradan más que otros.

—¿Aún tienes que atender al hijo de papi, el tal Skywalker?—dijo Sabé con mofa.

—Ni me lo digas—Padmé rodó los ojos—¡Es un insufrible! Pero es el hijo del jefe….

—…y tienes que soportarlo—concluyó Sabé—Lo entiendo, los niños mimados son los peores.

—¡Oigan, oigan!—las interrumpió Cordé—¡No vinimos aquí a hablar de trabajo! así que me van cambiando el tema de conversación, por favor…

—Ajá… ¿cómo qué?—cuestionó Padmé.

El mesero llegó en ese momento y colocó frente a Padmé una botella de cerveza con movimientos galantes, mirándola en todo momento, las chicas sonrieron entre sí, pero Padmé apenas notó al guapo mesero –alto, moreno, de ojos verdes– y murmuró un escueto "gracias".

—¿Cómo qué?—dijo Padmé de nuevo.

Cordé esperó a que el mesero estuviera un poco lejos para responder.

—Como por qué ni siquiera le sonreíste al mesero—dijo, fingiendo escándalo—¡Estaba intentando coquetearte!

—Claro que no—frunció el ceño, reclinándose—Ni siquiera me miró.

—Más bien, tú ni siquiera lo miraste a él—replicó Sabé con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Ah, ¿tú también?—Padmé bebió un sorbo grueso de cerveza—No sé de qué me hablan.

—Ay, vamos Padmé, ni que tuviera nada de malo mirar a un mesero guapo.

—¿Era guapo?

Las chicas se miraron entre sí.

—¿Enserio no lo notaste?

—No.

—Es decir, ¡míralo!

Padmé volteó a donde sus amigas señalaron, y vieron al mesero atendiendo otra mesa. Era lindo, no podía negarlo, pero definitivamente no era su estilo.

—Sí, es algo guapo…

Las chicas detectaron ese tono, y se miraron entre sí traviesas. Había una sola razón por la que una mujer no encontraba atractivo a un hombre….

—¿Cómo se llama?—preguntó Dormé.

—¿Quién? ¿el mesero?

—¡Obvio no!—Cordé rodó los ojos—El chico que te gusta.

—No me gusta nadie—replicó, bebiendo otro sorbo de cerveza.

—¿Y por qué te pusiste colorada de repente?

Padmé no lo estaba, pero cuando Cordé lo mencionó, sus mejillas se enrojecieron, y todas las chicas comenzaron a reír.

—¡Oh, ya veo!—dijo Padmé alzando la voz—Estamos en secundaria de nuevo…

—Claro, es noche de chicas… —dijo Sabé como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—¿No se supone que somos profesionistas? ¿capaces de conversaciones más profundas que esto?

—¿Profundas que el qué?—preguntó Rabé, llegando inesperadamente y causando más revuelo en la mesa.

—¡Rabé!

—Ven, siéntate aquí.

—¿Quieres una cerveza?

—Mira atentamente al mesero.

Rabé se sentó sonriendo, demasiado acostumbrada a sus amigas como para sentirse abrumada con todas hablando al mismo tiempo. Cuando el mesero se acercó de nuevo con una nueva botella, volvió a mirar de reojo a Padmé, quien fue molestamente consciente de su intento de coqueteo y desvió la mirada, para deleite de sus amigas.

—Oh, vaya—ronroneó Rabé cuando el mesero estuvo lejos—Vaya que es lindo…. ¿harás algo, Padmé?

—¿Qué yo qué?—murmuró Padmé con sorpresa.

—Pues te estaba viendo—respondió—Si no harás algo ¿te molesta si yo sí?

—Claro que no—dijo, rodando los ojos—Aunque insisto en que, como mujeres profesionistas que somos, podríamos estar hablando de algo más que un mesero lindo.

—Ah, así que por eso hiciste el comentario—dijo Rabé con una sonrisa maliciosa—¿Y por qué quieres cambiar la conversación, eh?

—Por nada—dijo Padmé, encogiéndose de hombros y terminándose su primera cerveza.

—Ajá…

Rabé miró a las demás, Cordé hizo señas al mesero para que trajera una ronda más, y de nuevo, el pobre joven intentó lucirse para una indiferente Padmé.

—Hacen esto a propósito—murmuró Padmé, mirando de reojo al mesero con pena, sintiéndose incómoda por sus atenciones.

—Desde luego—dijo Dormé—Ahora dinos ¿quién es?

—Ya te dije que nadie—dijo con tono serio.

—¿Es Bail?—preguntó Dormé.

—No, él sale con Breha—respondió Sabé—Debe ser Rush.

—¿El banquero, enserio?

—Apuesto a que es Palo.

Padmé bebió un sorbo más de su cerveza, impresionada por la manera en que sus amigas estaban hablando sobre su vida amorosa como si ella no estuviera ahí.

—No es nadie—insistió—¿Podrían dejar el tema, por favor?

—¡Vamos Padmé, somos tus amigas!

—Sí, puedes decírnoslo sin problemas.

—Lo sé, pero no hay nadie en realidad, ese mesero simplemente no es mi tipo—dijo en tono casual.

Ninguna de sus amigas se lo creyó totalmente, pero dejaron el tema de lado cuando Sabé comenzó a contarles del chico nuevo con quien salía hace un mes.

Padmé se despidió de sus amigas temprano, usando como excusa que debía trabajar en la mañana al día siguiente. Salió del restaurante y comenzó a masticar un chicle mientras caminaba a su auto, solo había tomado dos cervezas –aunque por la actitud de sus amigas, hubiera querido tomar varias más– y su casa no estaba lejos, no creyó que hubiera un problema por conducir un par de cuadras así.

Pero los planes no siempre salen como uno lo pretende, y en la siguiente cuadra, Padmé se encontró con un oficial de tránsito que le hizo señas. Padmé se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, orillando el auto al lado de la banqueta, mientras el oficial se paraba al lado de su ventana.

—Tiene fundida la luz izquierda de los faros, señorita—dijo el oficial, comenzando a llenar los datos de la multa—¿No se dio cuenta?

—Oh, lo siento oficial. La verdad no lo noté.

—¿Ha tomado esta noche?

—Mm, solo una cerveza, hace rato….

—¿En serio?—la miró incrédulo.

—Sí, como acompañante de mi cena.

El oficial no pareció creerle, Padmé notó que estaba a punto de sacar su alcoholímetro cuando otro auto se paró al lado de ellos, prendiendo las intermitentes.

—¿Padmé?—la ventana del copiloto bajó, y se encontró a la última persona que deseaba ver—¿Todo bien?

—Claro… —respondió molesta.

Detrás del volante, Anakin esbozó una sonrisa burlona, reconociendo de inmediato al oficial.

—¿Ahora qué hizo mi abogada, señor Gutiérrez?

—Buenas noches, señor Skywalker—saludó el oficial de tránsito—Tiene fundido un farol, y estaba a punto de hacerle una prueba de alcoholímetro.

—Ay, Padmé—Anakin rodó los ojos divertido—Le dije que mandara el auto a mantenimiento hace una semana, pero ¿por qué la prueba de alcohol?

—Sospecho que pudo pasarse de copas—el oficial miró a Padmé de reojo, pero se relajó cuando Anakin se echó a reír.

—¡Ja! Mataría por ver eso—dijo—No oficial, vengo de cenar con ella y a duras penas la hice beber unos sorbos de cerveza.

—¿Enserio?

Padmé frunció el ceño, ¿por qué cuando lo decía Anakin el oficial lo creía, pero cuando ella lo dijo la miró con absoluta desconfianza?

"Maldita sociedad machista" pensó en sus adentros con rabia.

—Sí, es que es demasiado profesional—agregó con una sonrisa—Trabaja con nosotros en el buffet.

—Ah, ya caigo… es la nueva abogada de la Orden.

—Así es.

El oficial la miró como si acabara de conocerla, esta vez con un gesto amable. Padmé tenía ganas de desaparecer.

—¿Y cómo ha estado tu familia, Skywalker?—preguntó el oficial, recargándose en el auto de Anakin—Hace ya mucho que no veo a Obi-Wan.

—El bribón de mi hermano está de vacaciones con su esposa—respondió—Y mis padres están bien, presionando a Obi-Wan para que le den nietos.

—Típico.

Un auto pitó, haciendo señas al auto de Anakin para que se moviera. El oficial frunció el ceño y se enderezó, levantado la mano para que el conductor dejara de pitar.

—¡Oríllese!—le gritó—Bueno, señorita, esta es su multa por el faro. Hágale caso a Skywalker y llévelo a la agencia, puede que ocupe otra revisión más profunda.

—Gracias, oficial—murmuró Padmé, guardando la multa.

—¡Buenas noches, Skywalker! ¡Saludos a todos!—el oficial se despidió y caminó hasta el otro auto orillado.

Anakin le sonrió a Padmé con satisfacción, mientras ella bufaba. Hizo un ademán para despedirse y aceleró.

Padmé esperó a que el auto del hijo de su jefe se alejara un par de metros y se reincorporó al carril, acelerando con frustración, ¿por qué Anakin Skywalker conocía a ese oficial? ¿y quién le daba derecho de meterse en su vida de esa forma?

Una luz se encendió en el tablero de su auto, Padme frunció el ceño, sin comprender el dibujo del tablero. Hizo una nota mental de revisarlo en internet después y entró a su edificio, sin querer pensar en que, de hecho, Anakin sí le dijo que llevara su auto al taller hace una semana. Aún estaba enfadada cuando llegó a su departamento, pero en el momento que cruzó la puerta, sus pensamientos entorno a Anakin cambiaron abruptamente.

Se sentó en su cama y se dejó caer de espaldas, cerrando los ojos para poder explorar esos rincones ocultos de su mente. Al fondo, detrás de su enfado y de otros pensamientos comunes, encontró lo que buscaba: la perfecta imagen de Anakin Skywalker, vestido casual y con ojos traviesos, mirándola retadoramente.

Nada había sido igual para ella desde el día en que lo conoció. Llevaba dos días trabajando para el buffet de abogados La Orden, dirigida por el prestigioso Qui-Gong Jinn, cuando su jefe entró a su pequeña oficina acompañado por el hombre más apuesto que había visto en carne y hueso. Era alto, la caída del traje realzaba su cuerpo tonificado, tenía ojos azules intensos y el cabello rubio oscuro peinado de manera descuidada, dándole un aire casual. Qui-Gong le explicó que era su hijo menor, Anakin Skywalker, y que ella sería su abogada principal.

Trabajar en La Orden era lo suficientemente prestigioso como para ahora tener en su cartera de clientes al mismísimo hijo del jefe. Padmé sabía que su carrera no volvería a ser la misma desde ese día, y no se equivocó, muchos clientes de alto perfil la buscaban porque sabían que ella trabajaba con Anakin.

Pero luego conoció más a Anakin Skywalker, y había días en que juraba que no ganaba lo suficiente ¡era un hombre tan difícil! Exageradamente quisquilloso, terco, temperamental, y a veces infantil, con un aire arrogante difícil de soportar la mayor parte del tiempo.

Padmé siguió escarbando en su mente, inundando su cabeza de recuerdos de Anakin. Su sonrisa socarrona, sus ojos que la miraban siempre a profundidad, sus manos grandes, lo definidos que se veían sus hombros cuando llevaba una camisa más casual, la vez que llegó a su oficina usando ropa deportiva porque iba al gimnasio y pudo ver con más detalle sus fuertes brazos y la forma de sus piernas.

Un suspiro gutural salió de sus labios mientras Padmé se quitaba la blusa y el sostén, acariciando sus pechos al evocar la mirada fija de Anakin. Esos ojos azules que se oscurecían cuando la miraba a detalle. Padmé gimió, deleitándose con la sensación de sus manos acariciando su propia piel mientras terminaba de desnudarse, imaginando que era Anakin quien curioseaba sobre su cuerpo.

Era Anakin quien gemía contra su oído mientras besaba su cuello, era Anakin quien acariciaba sus pechos, quien abría sus piernas para juguetear con su clítoris, quien movía, estrujaba, apretaba y suspiraba de placer, complaciéndola.

Su imaginación voló más alto al visualizar el cuerpo desnudo de Anakin bajo su merced, ella besándole el cuello, su pecho, acariciando sus tonificados abdominales y descender lentamente hasta su miembro para estrujarlo entre sus manos hasta que lo hiciera gritar su nombre. Padmé gimió con fuerza, la imagen del rostro de Anakin contraído por el placer mientras ella lo acariciaba excitándola hasta llevarla al límite.

Con un último y largo gemido, Padmé llegó a su orgasmo, los espasmos al interior de su cuerpo consumiéndola de culposo placer, terminando su fantasía al imaginar que Anakin se recostaba a su lado, satisfecho también.

Padmé acompasó su respiración, totalmente desnuda sobre su cama y comenzando a sentir el letargo que venía siempre después de su placer. Todas esas imágenes de Anakin fueron prontamente encerradas al fondo de su cabeza, donde no pudieran estorbarle en el día a día. Después de todo, Anakin era su cliente, y mientras todo esto fuera una simple fantasía, nada saldría mal.  
.  
.  
.  
 _Nadie sabe a dónde vuela mi mente  
Te mantengo bajo perfil, debo confesar  
Eres alguien que debería olvidar_

Anakin Skywalker contuvo un gemido mientras tiraba de su duro miembro, el agua fría de su regadera no hizo nada para contener su excitación. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a bombear su pene, su manzana de Adán temblando conforme el placer escalaba, en su cabeza evocaba una imagen de Padmé inclinada frente a él, con sus preciosos labios alrededor de su miembro, aumentando su deseo.

Su mente siguió ideando esas fantasías, en las cuales sujetaba a Padmé contra su pecho y besaba el pulso de su cuello, escuchándola gemir su nombre. Imaginaba la suavidad de su piel al tacto, el sabor de sus labios, el sonido de su voz ronca por el placer, sus ojos mirándolo lleno de lujuria mientras él encontraba los puntos correctos de su cuerpo para enloquecerla una y otra vez.

Cuando llegó al límite, Anakin gimió entre dientes el nombre de Padmé, y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara contra el frío muro de cerámica, los remanentes de su orgasmo dejándolo hipersensible por algunos minutos.

Terminó de asearse y cerró la llave de la regadera, suspirando pesadamente mientras salía del baño. Esto estaba mal, Padmé Naberrie era su abogada y trabajaba para su padre, no podía permitirse tener este tipo de fantasías.

Aunque… bueno, mientras fueran solo fantasías no pasaba nada malo ¿oh sí?

Anakin era molestamente consciente de que había una muy ligera línea deteniéndolo antes de cometer alguna tontería. Era un adulto, por Dios, se supone que su mente debería ser más sensata que esto, entonces ¿por qué solamente ver la sonrisa de Padmé en su cabeza conseguía hacer que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera?

Recordaba la mirada seria de su padre cuando lo llamó al buffet, diciéndole que había encontrado un reemplazo para su viejo abogado.

—Anakin, quiero que tengas tu mejor comportamiento—le dijo su padre—Esta chica es brillante y la quiero en mi equipo por varios años.

De hecho, si Qui-Gong la había nombrado su abogada fue para ayudarle a tener mayor reputación con clientes de alto perfil. A Anakin no le interesaba, el mundo legal jamás fue lo suyo, eso era cosa de su padre y en el futuro lo sería de Obi-Wan. Para Anakin, la vida era mucho más sencilla reparando cosas, así que se la pasaba de proyecto en proyecto en el Centro de Ingeniería Robótica, sin saber del negocio familiar nada más que lo estrictamente necesario.

Las advertencias de Qui-Gong no eran gratuitas, desde que Anakin cumplió la mayoría de edad y necesitó los servicios de un abogado para mantener al corriente sus querellas legales, tres fueron los desdichados licenciados que se dieron por vencidos ante la actitud arrogante de Anakin. El primero de los abogados que renunció no le importó a Qui-Gong, era un viejo cascarrabias y le hizo un favor dejando La Orden; el segundo era un poco más competente y le preocupó que su hijo hubiera tenido ya dos asesores legales en menos de dos años; el tercero, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Qui-Gong Jinn era un abogado brillante y un padre muy paciente, pero cuando su hijo menor hizo que tres de sus empleados renunciaran, decidió que el asunto no podía seguir repitiéndose. Anakin era joven y voluntarioso, no tenía nada en contra de eso, pero necesitaba enfoque. Así como su hijo menor necesitaba centrarse, la nueva abogada del buffet ocupaba experiencia, y Qui-Gong decidió que podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Anakin podía recordar muy bien el rostro firme de su padre cuando le dijo que ella debía ser su abogada por muchos años. Su primera reacción fue rodar los ojos, fastidiado de que siguieran tratándolo como un niño, pero luego entraron a la oficina de Padmé Amidala y su opinión cambió por completo.

Por Dios, esa mujer no podía ser una abogada, tenía que haber salido de una revista o de un programa de televisión, era hermosa. Tenía grandes y expresivos ojos cafés, que siempre brillaban por cosas distintas, una sonrisa cautivante, un largo cabello de rizos naturales, un sensual cuerpo prohibitivamente escondido en trajes y sacos poco favorecedores.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella y fueron presentados formalmente, notó que era muy baja de estatura, apenas llegándole al hombro, pero eso a su juicio le daba un aire tierno. Además de hermosa, la mujer era adorable, y después de hablar con ella diez minutos, comprobó que era muy inteligente.

Recordaba la sonrisa burlona de Obi-Wan cuando salieron de la oficina ese día, susurrándole al oído con mofa:

—Es tu fin, Anakin.

Le hizo una mueca a su hermano y no volvió a pensar en el asunto hasta que tuvo su reunión mensual con Padmé, para corroborar que todos sus asuntos legales estuvieran bien.

Odiaba cuando Obi-Wan tenía razón.

Desde ese momento y hasta ahora, no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Diario atendía sus deberes, iba al gimnasio, llegaba a la cena familiar cada fin de semana con algunas galletas para su madre y una broma pesada para su hermano, todo parecía normal. Pero en la privacidad de su departamento, cuando no había nadie alrededor, su imaginación volaba recreando esas escenas de fantasía.

Podía pasarse horas imaginando a qué sabrían los labios de Padmé, adivinando el sonido de su voz ronca y jadeante, soñando que ella gemía su nombre mientras temblaba de placer en sus brazos. Se imaginaba besando cada centímetro de su piel, descubriendo los secretos de su cuerpo, viendo esos preciosos ojos llenos de lujuria y cómo se sentirían las manos de Padmé sobre su propio cuerpo, presa de la pasión y el deseo.

Nadie podía saber de esto, desde luego que no. Ella era su abogada, no era nada ético ni profesional, y su padre lo mataría. Además, Padmé era muy buena abogada y sabía que La Orden iba a catapultar su carrera de la manera correcta, ella lo merecía.

Y si eso no fuera suficiente, a ella no le agradaba. Claro, cualquier deidad que estuviera en el cielo no solo se divertía dándole el flechazo de su vida con la última persona con la cual podría estar, sino que además hacía que ella lo despreciara. Bueno, desprecio era una palabra muy fuerte, pero sabía que no era la persona favorita de Padmé, por más amable que ella intentara ser con él en la oficina.

No podía culparla. Cuando Anakin estaba nervioso sus mecanismos de defensa se activaban, y éstos lo volvían arrogante, más testarudo y pesado. Ya que siempre estaba nervioso con Padmé, ella debía creerlo un niño mimado, y quizá era mejor así, no confiaba totalmente en él mismo para evitar la tentación y saber que no le agradaba a Padmé facilitaba las cosas.

Su puso su pijama y se acostó en la cama, disfrutando la comodidad de su colchón, cerrando los ojos para extender su fantasía un poco más, visualizando a una relajada y muy satisfecha Padmé Amidala acostada a su lado.

Bueno, soñar no costaba nada, y él era perfectamente libre de tener las fantasías que quisiera… mientras se quedaran en fantasías. Además, no tenía ninguna manera de volverlas realidad.

Esa noche tuvo un largo y erótico sueño con la misma protagonista de sus fantasías, por la mañana debió darse otro baño con agua fría para poder calmar su agitada mente. Ese día tenía que ir al Centro de Investigación temprano, desayunó algo ligero en su departamento y condujo con música de fondo hacia su destino.

—¡Hola, Skyguy!—lo saludó Ahsoka, una de las pasantes.

—Hey, Snips—respondió él, acercándose a ella—¿Qué novedades?

—Ya sabes, el mismo proyecto que no consigo hacer funcionar—respondió ella, sonando más frustrada de lo usual.

—Déjame ver.

Anakin se inclinó sobre el robot que Ahsoka llevaba un mes intentando hacer funcionar, a simple vista no parecía haber nada malo con los circuitos, pero después de unos minutos de revisión más profunda, detectó un par de errores.

—¿Esto va aquí?—preguntó Anakin, señalando un cable.

—Si.

—Creo que hace corto con esta placa, Ahsoka—dijo Anakin, poniendo sus dedos sobre el cable—Podríamos revisar los planos esta tarde si quieres.

—Esta tarde tengo examen—respondió Ahsoka, analizando el cable que Anakin le dijo—¿Podríamos hacerlo mañana en la mañana?

—Claro, snips.

Anakin camino hacia su pequeña oficina, donde estaba el prototipo de un droide en el cual llevaba casi un año trabajando. Originalmente, su diseño era similar al de una computadora inteligente, una especie de asistente personal, pero la universidad estaba interesada en desarrollar un programa para volverlo un asistente de proyectos.

Desde que se graduó de la universidad cuatro años atrás, Anakin había trabajado gustosamente en su Centro de Ingeniería Robótica, ayudando a los pasantes, enseñado algunos cuantos talleres a alumnos y atendiendo proyectos. No era el mejor puesto ni tampoco pagaban mucho, pero Anakin no vivía de eso afortunadamente y le encantaba reparar cosas.

Aunque…

Aunque lo cierto era que, a sus 28 años de edad, comenzaba a pensar que necesitaba hacer más. Mirando de reojo a su proyecto de droide, recordó que el maestro Windu le sugirió inscribirlo en el concurso nacional de robótica. Incluso ganar el tercer lugar de ese concurso significaba una cuantiosa suma de dinero personal y, más que nada, la posibilidad de que empresas privadas invirtieran en su proyecto. Aunque la universidad hasta ahora había sido generosa con sus proyectos personales, Anakin sabía que tenían un límite.

Pero tampoco quería inscribirse en ese concurso nacional ciegamente, y en verdad, preferiría reparar algunos errores en su droide antes de presentarlo al mundo. Obi-Wan le decía que solo buscaba excusas para no salir de su zona de confort, Anakin admitía que realmente su vida actual era muy cómoda.

Suspirando, Anakin trabajó el resto de la mañana en atender los proyectos de otros pasantes y luego se fue al gimnasio, el otro lugar en donde conseguía calmar su mente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¿cómo se encuentran? me alegra muchísimo la buena recepción que tuvo esta historia, gracias por sus comentarios, sus favoritos y sus alertas =D sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo la segunda parte, ¡disfruten!

_Escondido en lo profundo de mi fantasía  
Porque en la realidad, somos un error  
No necesito permiso para hacerte lo que hago  
Cuando todo lo que eres para mí es un dulce escape_.

—Lic., aquí están los papeles que me pediste—dijo Sara, su secretaria, dejando los legajos sobre su escritorio—Y tengo al señor Fuentes en la línea 3.

—Gracias Sara, yo atiendo la llamada—respondió Padmé, tecleando algo en su computadora—Tráeme un café en diez minutos y mi agenda, por favor.

—Claro.

Sara salió de la oficina y Padmé atendió al señor Fuentes, que se estaba divorciando de su esposa en unos términos terribles.

—¡No quiero que se quede con el auto!—gritó el señor Fuentes—¡Ni siquiera sabe que maldita marca es!

—Tendremos que ajustarnos entonces—respondió Padmé, rodando los ojos—Redactaré una oferta y la conversaré con usted mañana, antes de reunirnos con los abogados de su esposa.

—De la bruja, querrás decir. Muy bien, pero más vale que me quede con el auto.

—Haremos todo lo posible, señor Fuentes.

—Para eso te pago.

Padmé contuvo el aliento, esperando a que el hombre colgara antes de suspirar con impotencia. Había clientes terribles y la verdad sea dicha, detestaba este caso, si el señor Fuentes hubiera sido más cuidadoso con sus aventuras entonces el abogado de su esposa no tendría tantas evidencias para usarlas en su contra.

—Lic., su café y tu agenda—dijo Sara, entrando a la oficina de nuevo—¿Se la leo en voz alta?

—Por favor.

—Muy bien, hay reunión con los abogados de la señora Fernández en dos horas—dijo Sara, dejando el café frente a Padmé—Y también llamar a su hermana por el cumpleaños de su padre.

—Cierto, ¿qué más?

—Mandar los papeles de la señora García a la notaría—continuó Sara—Yo puedo hacerlo.

—Bien.

—Oh, y también los papeles del señor Skywalker.

Padmé dejo de teclear, llevándose ambas manos a las sienes para recordar.

—Espera… el traspaso de propiedad de Skywalker, ¿verdad? —dijo Padmé con voz dubitativa—¿No estábamos esperando esos papeles del otro abogado?

—No, le dejé los papeles en su escritorio hace tres días.

Padmé busco entre los legajos de su escritorio hasta encontrarlo: traspaso de propiedad… de Qui-Gong Jinn a Anakin Skywalker… departamento amueblado… ¡Oh, por Dios se le había olvidado por completo!

—No están firmados—dijo Padmé, mirando el documento con aprehensión—Tendremos que esperar a que Skywalker venga a su reunión mensual para...

—Lic., no sé si lo recuerde, pero el Lic. Jinn sale de viaje mañana y no regresará hasta dentro de dos meses—explicó Sara—Seria lo más conveniente tener su firma el día de hoy.

—Tienes toda la razón, ve con él y pídele que lo firme, por favor Sara.

—Claro.

Padmé se mordió el labio inferior cuando su secretaria salió de la oficina, ¿cómo se le había olvidado ese traspaso? Qui-Gong se lo había encargado hace dos semanas mínimo. Con suerte, firmaría lo que Sara le pusiera enfrente sin verificarlo y…

La línea interna de su teléfono sonó, Padmé respiró profundo dos veces y luego respondió.

—Padmé Amidala—dijo, intentando sonar tranquila.

—Hola, Padmé, buenos días—la calmada voz de Qui-Gong Jinn solo la puso más nerviosa—Estoy leyendo los documentos de traspaso de propiedad que te encargué hace dos semanas, y estoy algo desconcertado.

"Obviamente iba a leer, es un abogado," se reclamó mentalmente.

—¿Oh? ¿Por qué?

—Confiaba en que este documento estuviera ya notariado—explicó su jefe—No te lo expliqué Padmé, y lo lamento porque debí decirte que era una urgencia, pero mañana salgo de viaje y quería entregarle el título de propiedad a mi hijo antes de irme.

—Oh, lo lamento mucho, señor—explicó Padmé, viendo en su reloj que eran las once de la mañana—Podría llamar al notario y hacer el intento de que quede hoy.

—Si haces el intento, te lo agradeceré mucho—confesó Qui-gong.

—Claro, señor.

—Oh, y Padmé, cuando mi hijo firme el documento por favor dile que es cualquier otra cosa. Quisiera que fuera una sorpresa.

—Si.

Dos minutos después, Sara regresó a su oficina con el legajo en su mano, para ese punto Padmé ya estaba de pie echándose la bolsa al hombro.

—Reagenda mis citas por favor, Sara—dijo Padmé, agarrando el legajo—Necesito correr a la notaría.

—Si quiere puedo hacer esto, Lic.

—No, ocuparán firma de abogado—respondió ella, caminando a la puerta—Gracias Sara, llámame si hay alguna emergencia.

—Claro.

Sin decir algo más, salió corriendo hacia el elevador.  
.  
.  
.  
Qui-Gong Jinn no se había convertido en el director de la Orden por ser una persona ingenua. Aunque de buen carácter y modales finos, en el fondo, Qui-Gong era un hombre sumamente astuto que se aprovechaba de su expresión afable para tomar desapercibidos a quienes le convenía.

Usar tan bien su carisma fue algo que le tomó varios años desarrollar, pero al final, le trajo excelentes resultados. Fue así como se consiguió en un excelente abogado, rodeándose de las personas correctas para convertirse en el director de la Orden. Fue así como conoció y conquistó a su primera esposa, Clara Kenobi, y después a su segunda esposa, Shmi Skywalker.

Con el tiempo, esa combinación de carisma con experiencia lo convirtió en un maestro de la manipulación sutil. Qui-Gong era ante todo un hombre honrado que usaba sus habilidades para hacer lo correcto, pero para el desespero total de sus hijos, solía "empujar" el natural desenlace de las cosas, de una manera tan sutil que tanto a Obi-Wan como a Anakin les costó varios años aprender.

Pero una vez aprendida la técnica, podían reconocerla prontamente, como ahora. Obi-Wan estaba sentado frente al escritorio de su padre, en su oficina en la Orden, acabando de escuchar la llamada entre Qui-Gong y Padmé.

—¿Una sorpresa? —preguntó Obi-Wan, cruzando las piernas.

—Ah, sí. Un regalo para Anakin, antes de que Shmi y yo nos vayamos de viaje mañana temprano.

—¿Y de casualidad, ese regalo no es el apartamento que Anakin lleva cinco años rechazando?

—Puede ser—respondió Qui-Gong con tono sereno, mirando hacia la pantalla de su laptop.

En el fondo de su ser, Obi-Wan lo entendía. La familia entera llevaba años preocupada por Anakin, quien tenía la mala costumbre de ser muy necio y orgulloso, pero conteniendo un suspiro, Obi-Wan se preguntó si presionarlo así sería una buena idea.

—No creo que lo tome bien—dijo Obi-Wan con una mueca—Además, ¿no ha sido esa misma propiedad la razón por la que todos los abogados anteriores de Anakin renunciaron?

En efecto. A ninguno de los abogados anteriores de Anakin les gustó batallar con su peculiar carácter, pero cuando no consiguieron hacerle firmar un simple traspaso de propiedad durante meses, todos colapsaron. Al menos, los tres abogados que Anakin tuvo antes de la Lic. Naberrie.

—Así es.

—Pensé que te gustaba la nueva abogada—continuó Obi-Wan.

—Oh, y mi agrada. Muchísimo en realidad, creo que tiene potencial.

—Entonces, ¿por qué mandarla a esa misión suicida?

—Padmé no es ni el Lic. Martínez, ni Rodríguez ni Suárez. Seguramente ella conseguirá otros resultados. Y si no, su reacción también deberá ser diferente.

Obi-Wan entrecerró los ojos, conociendo a su padre demasiado bien como para creer que esa respuesta era simple y llana.

—¿Por qué la estás probando? —luego, reformuló su pregunta—Más bien, ¿para qué la estás probando?

—Ten un poco de confianza en este viejo abogado, hijo.

—Oh, no es falta de confianza lo que siento justo ahora, todo lo contrario. Es solo que no entiendo bien tus motivos.

Qui-Gong se encogió de hombros, notando cómo el cerebro de su hijo mayor trabajaba a mil por hora. Luego, los ojos de Obi-Wan se ensancharon.

—Confías en que Padmé lo haga firmar…

—Naturalmente, es su abogada.

—Pero no firmaría por eso, sino por… por ser ella—se llevó una mano a la barbilla y tiró un poco de su barba—Oh, no…

—No te adelantes hijo, ni siquiera sabemos aún si Anakin firmará o no los papeles.

—No estoy a gusto con este juego, papá. Creo que…

—Creo que estás exagerando—sentenció Qui-Gon, con un tono ligeramente más profundo—Es un simple trámite legal que, como su abogada, le corresponde hacer.

"¡Un cuerno!" pensó Obi-Wan, pero no dijo nada más, sabiendo que su padre no continuaría con el tema. "Oh, Anakin, de veras este será tu fin…" aquella ocasión, cuando recién conocieron a la Lic. Naberrie, lo dijo en broma.

A veces Obi-Wan odiaba tener razón.  
.  
.  
.  
Padmé se subió a su auto y dejó la bolsa y el legajo sobre el asiento del copiloto, obligándose a calmarse para poder conducir. Tener que correr a la notaría no era lo que la ponía nerviosa, sino el hecho de tener que buscar a Anakin Skywalker para que firmara el dichoso documento.

¿Por qué se le había olvidado? Padmé solía ser mucho más cuidadosa con estas cosas.

En su tablero se encendió la misma luz del día anterior, pero Padmé lo ignoró mientras conducía al trabajo de Anakin. Tan concentraba estaba en calmarse que apenas notó lo forzado que se sentía el motor del auto cuando aceleraba en los semáforos.

Quince minutos después, llegó al Centro de Ingeniería Robótica, donde sabía que Anakin trabajaba. Como su abogada, tenía una buena noción de su vida personal –desde luego, solo lo necesario para ejercer su labor– pero aún así le sorprendió lo jovial que se veía el Centro de Ingeniería, repleto de estudiantes o pasantes muy jóvenes bajo la dirección de unos cuantos maestros.

"Desde luego, este lugar es perfecto para Anakin," pensó Padmé con desdén, recordando lo infantil y quisquilloso que era ese hombre. Este ambiente relajado y muy universitario parecía amoldarse a su personalidad totalmente. Padmé pasó la recepción sin siquiera ser notada y comenzó a buscarlo.

—Disculpe, ¿conoce al ingeniero Skywalker? —preguntó a la primera muchacha que no parecía ser antisocial.

La muchacha levantó su mirada de unos planos, mirándola al mismo tiempo con curiosidad y una mueca de sorpresa en los labios.

—¿Quién lo busca? —respondió.

—Soy su abogada—dijo Padmé—¿Sabes dónde está su oficina?

Enderezó su espalda, doblando los planos en sus manos para poder cruzarse de brazos, la expresión en su rostro era cautelosa, como si analizara toda la situación. Luego, esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Si, pero él no está ahí, salió hace unos diez minutos—dijo.

—Oh.

"Maldición," pensó Padmé. Realmente contaba con que Anakin estuviera en su trabajo. Mordiéndose el labio, Padmé sacó de su bolsa el celular, tenía varias llamadas perdidas de otros clientes, pero ella ignoró la lista, buscando el contacto de Anakin. En todos sus meses trabajando en la Orden, esta era la primera vez que marcaba ese número.

Su corazón se saltaba un latido cada vez que sonaba el timbre; cuatro tonos después, una voz cansada y jadeante –criminalmente sexy– le respondió.

—¿Bueno?

—Hola, buenos días señor Skywalker—Padmé contuvo el aliento, forzando a su voz a sonar lo más profesional posible—Soy la Lic. Naberrie, su abogada. Lamento interrumpirlo, pero necesito que firme unos papeles de urgencia y vine a su oficina para entregarlos.

—Oh, mmm. Lo siento, pero no volveré a la oficina en varias horas—Anakin parecía estar recuperando el aliento, y respiro profundo antes de volver a hablar—¿Es muy urgente?

—Si, señor.

—Señor… —se mofó Anakin—No soy mi padre, ni mi hermano. En fin, si es tan urgente tráelos al gimnasio.

—¿Y dónde es eso?

—Es el gimnasio del campus, cualquier estudiante te podrá dar indicaciones.

—Está bien—siseó ella, demasiado metida en su papel como para quejarse.

Padmé colgó la llamada y volteó para ver de nuevo a la muchacha, quien tenía una mueca divertida en los labios y una mirada pícara; le recordó mucho a esas muecas ingeniosas que tenía Sabé antes de hacer o decir algo que la hiciera sonrojar.

—Mm, disculpa la molestia otra vez—intentó sonar tranquila y profesional, recordando a sí misma que ella era la abogada aquí—¿Podrías decirme dónde está el gimnasio del campus?

—Claro—dijo la muchacha—Voy a la cafetería, si quieres te acompaño.

—No quiero interrumpirte más.

—No es ninguna interrupción.

A juzgar por la mueca de la muchacha, parecía estar divertida. Padmé intentó ignorar eso mientras caminaban hacia la salida del Centro y daban la vuelta adentrándose al campus de la universidad.

—Soy Ahsoka, por cierto—dijo la muchacha—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Padmé Naberrie.

—Y eres su abogada de facto—continuó ella, frunciendo los labios—Me pregunto en cuantos problemas legales se meterá Skyguy.

—¿Skyguy?

—Anakin, me niego a llamarlo señor Skywalker, como tu hace unos minutos.

Padmé sonrió, era un buen apodo.

—Es mi cliente, así que debo hacerlo—suspiró, intentando sonar graciosa. Aparentemente funcionó, porque Ahsoka sonrío también.

—Y… bueno, dices que es urgente, pero no es nada malo, ¿verdad?

Padmé miró de reojo a Ahsoka, notando una expresión preocupada en su semblante. La miró de pies a cabeza con el mayor disimulo posible, era una muchacha preciosa de grandes ojos expresivos, piel aperlada y brillante y sonrisa amable. Debería rondar los veinte y tantos años de edad, y considerando que Anakin era muy joven…

—No, no es nada malo—le respondió con un nudo en la garganta—Puedes calmarte.

—Oh, bien.

No dijo nada más y Padmé sintió algo de tensión en el ambiente, pero no sabía que más decir. ¿Ahsoka salía con Anakin? ¿Era algo serio? ¿Cómo saberlo sin preguntarlo directamente? ¿Y por qué a ella le importaba eso?

—Bueno, aquí está el gimnasio—dijo Ahsoka, señalando el edificio—Y la cafetería está por allá… Adiós, Padmé. Un gusto conocerte.

—Igualmente, muchísimas gracias Ahsoka.

Ondeó la mano en una despedida casual y después miró a la muchacha irse por la misma banqueta. Ahora más incomoda que antes, Padmé se mordió el labio y apretó la correa de su bolsa que colgaba del hombro, luego entró al gimnasio.

En la recepción estaba una muchacha recargada distraídamente sobre el mostrador viendo su celular, cuando Padmé entró ni siquiera hizo ademán de alzar la mirada, solo se quedó ahí, mirando la pantalla.

—Disculpe…

—Pase—dijo la muchacha perezosa—Bienvenida.

—Mm, gracias, pero en realidad busco a alguien…

—Pase.

—Se llama Anakin Skywalker, ¿sabrías dónde está?

La muchacha se encogió de hombros.

—No, pase libremente.

"Espero no vivas de esto," pensó Padmé con molestia, entrando al gimnasio con una expresión firme. Miró a su alrededor, en el primer piso estaban todos los aparatos de cardio y vio a jóvenes de todas las complexiones ejercitándose.

Tras una rápida mirada, comprobó que Anakin no estaba ahí, y subió las escaleras al lado de la recepción hacia el segundo piso. Ahí estaban todos los aparatos de resistencia y un salón de clases especiales, frente a las escaleras vio a un joven esbelto con un chaleco que decía "entrenador" cruzado de brazos. Al verla le sonrió.

—Bienvenida, ¿no te has cambiado aún? —dijo, señalando su atuendo formal.

—No entreno aquí—respondió Padmé, "Ni en ningún lugar," pensó en añadir, pero eso no era su asunto—Estoy buscando a Anakin Skywalker, ¿sabes dónde está?

—No—respondió el entrenador, esbozando una sonrisa sugerente—Pero puedo intentar ayudarte, si me dices qué es…

—Gracias por el intento, yo lo buscaré—dijo en tono tajante, alejándose de él lo más rápido que pudo.

Ignoro al instructor cuando quiso decir algo más, y en su lugar pasó caminando rápidamente hacia el fondo, sin querer perder más el tiempo. Aprovechando los varios espejos en las paredes para que las personas pudieran completar correctamente sus rutinas, buscó en cada sección posible del gimnasio. Finalmente, encontró a Anakin en la zona de pesas, pero cuando lo vio su corazón saltó hacia su garganta y sintió las rodillas flaquear por un instante.

Anakin Skywalker estaba acostado sobre una cama de ejercicio, levantando unas pesas enormes por encima de su pecho. Tenía una fina capa de sudor sobre su piel bronceada, y mechones de cabello pegados a su rostro, el cual mostraba una expresión de absoluta concentración, ceño fruncido y labios apretados acentuando la línea de su mandíbula. Su camisa para ejercitarse no tenía mangas, y cuando flexionaba los brazos alzando las pesas podía ver todos los músculos perfectamente definidos desde sus muñecas hasta su espalda. Una espalda ancha, torneada y muy fuerte, incluso podía ver los músculos de su abdomen tensarse por el esfuerzo.

Músculos que deberían verse aún más nítidos sin la delgada tela de la camisa negra que contrastaba tan bien con su piel. Casi o tan seductor como el sudor que realzaba las líneas de sus músculos, y ese extraño olor varonil que magnificó sus sentidos. Anakin proyectaba una fuerza y virilidad que elevó su temperatura corporal en un instante, oscureciendo sus ojos con deseo reprimido.

Por un momento se imaginó esos fuertes brazos alrededor de ella, sujetando su menuda forma mientras Padmé rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas y se apoyaba en esa torneada espalda, el contraste de sus músculos varoniles con sus femeninas manos estremeciéndola al mismo tiempo en que besaba su cuello, moviendo sus caderas seductoramente. Se imaginó cómo se vería ese abdomen, fuerte y definido, cuando ondeara sus caderas contra las de ella, la sensación de ese cuerpo sudoroso y perfecto encima de ella, con el olor masculino llenando sus fosas nasales y sus caderas meneándose para darle placer una vez, y otra vez, y otra…

"Contrólate," se recriminó a sí misma. Tendría tiempo de sobra para evocar esta seductora imagen en casa, pero ahora, tenía trabajo que hacer.

Anakin cerró los ojos y jadeó al subir una vez más las pesas, el esfuerzo comenzando a costarle, y ese sonido gutural la tomó por la guardia baja… ¿esos jadeos de esfuerzo sonarían muy diferentes a sus jadeos de placer?

"¡Enfócate!" Padmé se sintió acalorada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron violentamente. Aprovechando que Anakin estaba concentrado en su ejercicio, se permitió respirar un par de veces antes de llevarse una mano a la boca y aclararse la ganta (para quitarse el nudo que se negaba a irse, y de paso, llamar su atención).

Anakin miró de reojo a Padmé y asintió, haciéndole entender que notaba su presencia, pero continuó con su rutina, alzando las pesas cuatro veces más para terminar. Luego, con cuidado inhaló profundo para sentarse, sosteniendo las pesas a la altura de su pecho cuando se puso de pie para llevarlas a su soporte correspondiente. Aunque las acomodó despacio, las pesas hicieron un ruido sordo contra los ganchos e hicieron temblar un poco el mueble, y Padmé comprendió que eran aún más pesadas de lo que aparentaban.

—Hola Padmé—la saludó con esa sonrisa burlona de siempre, usando una toalla para secarse el sudor de la frente—¿Ya no tuviste problemas anoche con los oficiales?

"Obviamente..." Padmé frunció el ceño, claro que Anakin iba a mencionar su encuentro de anoche.

—No—dijo con voz contenida—En fin, solo vine a…

—Ya sé, ya sé, a firmar los papeles de traspaso de propiedad de mi papá, ¿no?

Padmé contuvo el aliento. No solamente llevaba casi dos semanas de retraso con este pendiente, sino que ahora tampoco sería una sorpresa para Anakin, como Qui-Gong quería. Nada podía salir peor.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Papá lleva años queriendo darme ese apartamento. Ninguno de sus otros abogados ha conseguido hacerme firmar, y honestamente, estaba esperando que llegaras uno de estos días con ese papel.

Solamente un niño mimado como Skywalker podría decir algo así… rechazar un título de propiedad de un apartamento de lujo, que era un regalo de su propio padre.

—Muy bien, ya que estás enterado de eso—Padmé abrió su bolso y sacó los papeles y una pluma—Ten, solo ocupo tu firma en…

—No dije que fuera a firmar.

—¿Cómo?

—No firmaré.

Anakin se echó la toalla sobre el cuello, caminando hacia las escaleras. Padmé lo siguió apurada, una mezcla de rabia e indignación tensando su voz.

—¡Tienes que firmar!

—No, no tengo.

—Tu padre espera esto notariado hoy en la tarde, antes de su viaje.

—No es mi culpa que no los trajeras antes.

—Pero…

—No.

—Soy tu abogada, y por eso te pido que firmes.

—No, Padmé.

¿En qué momento la situación se salió de su control?

—Ni siquiera tienes que hacer algo—farfulló Padmé, molestándose enserio—Solo debes firmar, yo haré el resto.

—No quiero esa propiedad.

—Oh, por favor. ¡Es un regalo!

—Un regalo que no quiero.

No era la primera vez que Anakin actuaba así con ella, de hecho, si Padmé lo consideraba un cliente difícil era porque siempre debatía cualquier decisión que ella sugería en materia legal. Estaba acostumbrada a su actitud arrogante y caprichosa, y usualmente lo sabía manejar. Pero tenía que ir al notario y acelerar este trámite usando todos sus recursos legales disponibles, atrasando valioso tiempo de trabajo de otros clientes –¿cuántas citas debió mover Sara? ¿cuatro, o cinco?– para poder hacer esto. Sí, Padmé reconocía que ella se retrasó con el documento, pero no estaba echándole la culpa a nadie más y todo lo que Anakin debía hacer era firmar.

Y se negaba a hacerlo.

Padmé no pudo más.

—¿Podrías dejar de actuar como un niño mimado, por favor?—dijo, fuera de sí y hablando con un tono de voz que jamás había usado con ningún otro cliente, menos con el hijo de su jefe—Tengo suficientes clientes molestos quejándose por tonterías para venir a escuchar a otro más rechazando una propiedad millonaria por un berrinche. Así que firma, ¡ahora!

"¿Qué maldita sea acabo de decir?" pensó Padmé con pánico, pero mantuvo su expresión firme, "No cedas ahora, no cedas ahora…" menos aún cuando notó que su cambio de actitud realmente impresionó a Anakin, tensando su postura hacia ella.

Anakin la miró perplejo y… ¿herido? Oh no, seguramente hirió su frágil orgullo y ahora tendría que hacer una seria reparación de daños para continuar trabajando con él, eso si Qui-Gong no se molestaba con ella todavía más.

—¿Eso soy para ti, un niño mimado?

Padmé sintió calor en sus mejillas, de repente abochornada por la expresión de Anakin. Una expresión demasiado sincera para ser de un orgullo dolido, pero no quiso pensar mucho en eso, tenía que retomar el control de la situación, y ya que sus palabras parecieron afectarlo…

—En este momento, sí—dijo con firmeza.

Anakin se quedó callado, mirándola con una intensidad que la hizo sonrojar. Fue molestamente consciente de lo pequeña que era ella al lado de este hombre alto y musculoso, todavía sudado por su rutina de ejercicio. Un hombre que, usando uno solo de sus brazos sería capaz de cargarla, estaba segura de eso.

Pero no era su evidente fuerza física lo que la intimidaba, sino esa expresión intensa, esos ojos que parecían analizar su propia alma. La expresión de Anakin era seria y cautelosa, pero su mandíbula endurecida dejaba en claro que no estaba nada contento con ella.

—Dame los papeles.

Prontamente, Padmé desplegó el legajo y le indico en donde firmar. Anakin lo hizo monótonamente y luego suspiró.

—¿Algo más?

—No.

—Bien.

Le dio la espalda y bajó las escaleras con saltos.

Padmé se quedó de pie, sintiendo que había algo más complejo que una simple firme o una propiedad de por medio, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, ocupaba llegar a la notaría lo más pronto posible.

Salió del gimnasio y caminó rápidamente hasta el estacionamiento en donde dejó su auto, dejó el bolso sobre el asiento de copiloto y procedió a encender el auto. La misma luz del tablero se encendió y Padmé volvió a ignorarla.

Pero, cuando quiso mover el auto, un denso humo blanco comenzó a salir de su capó, combinado con un terrible olor a quemado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: "Tucked" de Katy Perry.
> 
> Eso es todo por ahora... Mil gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado (los que leen también "El caballero y la senadora" subiré el próximo capítulo mañana, no se apuren)¡les mando un fuerte abrazo!

**Author's Note:**

> Canción: Tucked de Katy Perry (traducción mía)
> 
> Honestamente, desde que escuché la canción "Tucked" en el disco Smile el año pasado me encantó y pensé en esta parejita, pero me tomé mi tiempo desarrollando esta historia. Les reitero que no será muy larga pero si será muy caliente... no es usual que haga este tipo de escenas así que please, cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida.  
> Mil gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado ¡saludos y abrazos a todos!


End file.
